disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartooniversal (Universal Island Worlds Oklahoma)
Cartooniversal is the third theme park in Universal Island Worlds Oklahoma, and opened in 1999. Rides Classic Cartoon Lane * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids (1999) * Yellow Submarine (1999) * Planet Coaster: The 4-D Experience (2018) * Tooniversal Moments (2023) Beat Bugs Garden * Beat Bugs 4D - An attraction mixed with a 4D film and a motion simulator ride, and based on the show with the same name. (2018) * Beat Bugs Rocking Roller Coaster - An Intamin Accelerator Coaster with songs from Beat Bugs. (2018) * Beat Bugs Talent Show (2018) Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (2015) * Super Silly Fun Coaster (2015) * Minions Trio Coaster (2015) * The Road to VillainCon (2016) * Freeze Ray Sliders (2018) Springfield * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin (2008) * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride (2008) * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror (2018) * Stu's Disco Coaster (2008) * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl (2008) Krustyland * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - an Intamin/Oceaneering IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. (2010) * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-Off (2010) * Death Drop (2010) * Happy Little Elves in Panda Land (2010) * Krusty's Giant Wheel (2010) * Krusty's Haunted Condo (2010) * Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth (2010) * Radioactive-Man: The Ride (2010) * Scratchy's Flea Dipper (2010) * Tavern on the Scream (2010) * Tooth Chipper (2010) * Tunnel of Love (2010) * Unoriginal Log Ride (2010) * Viking Boat Ride (2010) * Wet & Smoky Stunt Show (2010) Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series - A joystick-operated vehicle dark ride. Map info: Choose a contestant to go through the series to win at the last episode. (2013) * IDFB: The Ride - A 3D hybrid ride based on the current season of BFDI Theme: IDFB Opening Date: January 4th, 2017 Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes (2013) * Cake At Stake - A swing ride themed to Cake at Stake Theme: Cake at Stake Game from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA (2013) * Firey's Handglider Adventure - A roller coaster themed to Firey silimar to SkyRush at Hersheypark Theme: Firey from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes (2013) * Leafy's YoyleCars - A bumper car ride Theme: Leafy from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA (2013) * Dream Island - A kids water play area Theme: Dream Island from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: No (2013) * FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! - A kids coaster Theme: Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes (2013) Greasepit * Inside and Out of Greasepit - A 2D/3D/4D/5D/6D/7D/8D/9D/XD/VR/AR motion simulator ride based on Buddy Thunderstruck. (2018) * Out to the Race and Back - a Premier Rides steel enclosed launched coaster similar to Revenge of the Mummy, but inspired by Buddy Thunderstruck. (2018) * Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile: The VR Experience An indoor VR-motion rollercoaster inspired by the film with the same name. (2018) Land of Ice Age * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall (2006) * Buck's Flying Dinos (2009) * The Virtual Reality Adventure through Ice Age films (2017) Restaurants Classic Cartoon Lane * Cartoon Character Dishes Beat Bugs Garden * Walter's Cafe Minion Park * Bake my Day * Salsa y Salsa Springfield * Lard Lad Donuts * Moe's Chicken Shack Krustyland * Food Needle * Maximum One-Plate Buffet Goiky * Gelatin's Steakhouse Greasepit * Concho Bolo Land of Ice Age * Manny and Ellie's Dessert Shop Shops Classic Cartoon Lane * Toon Store Beat Bugs Garden * Music to my Ears Minion Park * Minion Store Springfield * Kwik-E-Mart Krustyland * Gift Shop Goiky * Yellow Face's Superstore! - A Battle for Dream Island themed store * The Goiky Gift Shop - A Universal Studios Giftshop * The BFDI Store - A giftshop which serves as the exit to IDFB: The Ride Greasepit * Gold Brick Pawn Shop Land of Ice Age * Sid and Brooke's Flower Shop Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks